Blade Runners
The Blade Runners aka Freedom Fighters were a professional wrestling tag team consisting of future superstars, Steve Borden and Jim Hellwig, that existed in 1985 and 1986. Their name may have been derived from the 1982 neo-noir science fiction film, Blade Runner. Their look was from the "New Wave" music scene with black eye paint and spiked hair. Sting's was bleached blonde and Warrior's dyed black). Initially part of the Powerteam USA stable, they later joined the Hot Stuff International stable. History Powerteam USA The pair were initially part of this team in 1985. Steve was known as "Flash", Jim as "Justice". Tag team Hellwig and Borden started a 2-person team in 1985 after PUSA disbanded, retaining the Flash/Justice monikers. The Freedom Fighters They later adopted the "Freedom Fighters" name while retaining the Flash/Justice names in Memphis' Continental Wrestling Association under manager Dutch Mantel. As the bodybuilders lacked thorough training, the team was raw and brutal, easily hurting opponents with their stiff maneuvers which led to their stay in Memphis being a short one. Mid-South The team began working for Bill Watts' Mid-South Wrestling (renamed the "Universal Wrestling Federation" shortly after) in early 1986. In Mid-South, they became known as The Blade Runners (Hellwig was called "Blade Runner Rock" and Borden became "Blade Runner Sting"). The Blade Runners were managed by "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert and as part of "Hot Stuff International, Inc." the team feuded with Ted DiBiase and Steven James Williams. The birth of the Blade Runners was the pivotal moment where Sting assumed his well-known name that persists today. Rock would later transition into various "warrior" motifs. Split Less than 6 months after arriving in Mid-South, Hellwig and Borden split up with Hellwig moving on to World Class Championship Wrestling, where he became known The Dingo Warrior, laying the foundation for his famous 'Ultimate Warrior gimmick in the WWF, and later in WCW. Ultimately he even changed his name to Warrior, and most recently wrestled under it in Barcelona, Spain. Sting remained in Mid-South and under the tutelage of Eddie Gilbert for a while before turning face. He would later move on to WCW and then TNA. Reunion They reunited, although not officially under the Blade Runners name, for one match on WCW Monday Nitro on October 11, 1998 against Hollywood Hogan and Bret "The Hitman" Hart of nWo Hollywood. Since the two had become very popular on their own and in entirely different promotions, during this event, Mike Tenay referred to them as "teaming up for the first time since 1985." The match was initially boasted as one of the biggest tag team matches in Nitro history; however, it featured little variety or in-ring use of Warrior. Sting and Warrior won the match via disqualification due to interference from the nWo. 2000s The two have not had any recent interactions in modern times, but seem to be simultaneously feuding with Hulk Hogan for various reasons. Sting has a TV feud with him on TNA, while Warrior is battling via the internet and his use of Twitter and YouTube to berate Hogan. External links * Profile Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:1985 debuts Category:1986 disbandments